


Unsupervised

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another cute prompt from Danii: Sam/Brady. Established relationship. Cute boyfriends making a cake together. (aka making a big mess, feeding each other batter from their fingers, and making out for the whole duration of the cooking time.) ^__^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsupervised

Jess’s birthday is tomorrow, and the boys are making her birthday cake. Well, that’s supposed to be the plan, anyway. There are ingredients scattered all over the kitchen, batter drips on the floor, and flour dusted over the counter because  ~~Brady~~   ~~Sam~~  Brady turned the mixer up too high. The cake, at least, has made it into the oven and Sam  _thinks_  the timer is set right.

Cake is the last thing on his mind right now, though. Not when he’s got Brady perched on the counter, sucking the chocolate batter off Sam’s fingers. Brady gives a teasing grin as he lets them go, and Sam pushes in for a kiss. They lose track of time in each other, Sam picking Brady up at one point, and settling in a kitchen chair with the other man on his lap.

Eventually, there starts to be a bit of a burned smell in the kitchen and Brady pulls back with a concerned look on his face and sniffs. “Sam, how long did you set that timer for?”

Sam gets a peek at the clock over Brady’s shoulder and curses, nearly toppling him to the floor in his hurry to stand. The cake is black around the edges, left in for far too long. Sam looks dejected, so Brady kisses him on the cheek. “C’mon,” he says with a laugh. “We’ll just make another.”


End file.
